True Love
by HiroXK
Summary: She's a half demon just like Inuyasha. He couldn't believe what he was hearing another half dog demon just like him. He already has two girls he loves but she seems to understand him better and make him feel what he hasn't before. What will become of them? Will they fall for one another? InuyashXOC


**The Other Half Demon **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha**

Kaori sighed as she placed flowers on her father's grave. It had been 8 years since her father Yuki the dog demon of the north passed out of this world to join her mother Miyu in heaven._ ''Daddy as much as I want to stay in this village. I can't. I must leave.'_ Yupp it was time to leave. She didn't know why but deep in her heart the hanyou felt an urge to leave the village she and her father called home for nine years. She then took one last look at her father's grave before finally going to her hut to get her sword, and other things she would need for her journey. As she returned to her hut, Kaori was greeted by the village priestess Hana.

"Good morning, lady Kaori." Hana greeted. Kaori gave the priestess a smile.  
"Good morning Hana. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. How about you lady?" Kaori sighed how would she be able to tell Hana the woman who raised her after Yuki passed that she was leaving? After all she did for her, how would Hana take the news? As if Hana had been reading her mind she spoke, "You want to leave don't you child?"

"Hana, I do want to leave but I won't if you don't want me to." Hana smiled at her and said, "Quite the contrary my child, I will not stop you from leaving. You are seventeen now, and besides your father would want you to go out on your own. Just promise me, that you'll be careful Kaori. It's a dangerous place out there."

"I'll be careful Hana. I promise." Hana smiled and hugged the hanyou.

"Gather your things quickly, you don't want to travel when it gets dark out."

Kaori went into het hut and began to gather her things. She grabbed her sword jokaijin and placed it in its sheath and also gathered some food, and medicinal herbs and placed them in her pack. Kaori took one last look around her hut before finally picking up her pack and headed out the door. When Kaori got outside, she found Hana waiting for her with a necklace in her hands.

"Hana, what is that?"

"It's a necklace I made for you. I was going to give it to you when you turned 18 but I figured I'd give it to you now." Hana said as she placed the necklace around Kaori's neck.

"It's such a pretty necklace. Thank You Hana." Hana gave Kaori one last hug before finally sending her off on her journey.

It had been a few hours since Kaori left her village and by now the hanyou had stumbled upon another village. She was tired and exhausted and was hoping the villagers would let her stay a while. As she entered the village, the people greeted and welcomed her. Soon an old man who Kaori assumed was the village's leader came up to her and said, "You there half demon, do you slay demons?"

"I can. Why do you ask?" The man looked at her before saying, "Because dear half demon, there is a demon who comes to our village every night and destroys our homes and even eats some of our people. Our warriors have tried everything they could to stop him but no one can slay him." Kaori thought for a moment before saying, "I will slay this demon for you. In return will you let me stay here and rest for a while?" The man nodded and said, "All right. You can stay in my hut with me. My name is Jiro. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Jiro. My name is Kaori."

"What kind of half demon are you?"

"I am half dog demon and half human." Kaori said proudly. Jiro smiled as he led her to his hut.

A few hours passed and Kaori had eaten her fill and was about to fall asleep when suddenly she heard yelling and screaming outside. Jiro came running back in the hut. "Lady Kaori, the demon is here." Kaori unsheathed jokaijin and ran outside. Once she, got outside she saw a six armed, one eye demon grabbing people that ran past. "Hey you! Leave these people alone!" Kaori said as ran out and approached the demon. The demon roared at Kaori and swung his club at her. She dodged the attack. The demon roared again and swung his club at her again, this time she managed to block the attack with her sword and cut off one of the demon's arms. Kaori smirked and said, "Try that again demon. I'll slice off more than just an arm." The demon roared and grabbed Kaori. She struggled to break free but it was no use, he had a strong hold on her. The demon roared and was about to sallow her whole when all of a sudden an arrow whizzed past her head and struck the demon in the eye causing it to let her go. Kaori jumped back and was about to deliver a fatal blow to the demon but a red blur ran past her and used his or her own sword to to do the job.

'What in the hell?' Kaori thought. The demon roared as it fell to ground dead. The red blur that had ran past her, Kaori saw was a boy dressed in a red kimono and had long white hair, he walked up to her as he sheath his sword and said, "No no need to thank us." Kaori flexed her claws and growled at the boy. "Thank you? I didn't ask for your help. I was more than capable of defeating that demon on my own."

"Feh. You call almost getting eaten by this trash of a demon like this handling it? I'd hate to see how you'd do in a real fight."Kaori growled and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and said, "You wanna take me on right now dog breath?!"

"Bring it on." The boy growled as he flexed his claws. Just as Kaori was about to the deliver the first punch a girl with black hair, dressed in strange clothing ran up to them and yelled, "Sit boy!" The boy slammed to the ground. The girl walked up to Kaori and said, "I'm so sorry about Inuyasha. Are you all right?" Kaori nodded and said, "I'm okay." The girl smiled and said, "By the way I'm Kagome Hiarashi. Whats your name?"  
"I'm Kaori. Nice to meet you Kagome."

The boy named Inuyasha stood up, glared at the girl and yelled, "Why'd you do that for Kagome?"  
"To prevent you two from fighting."

"As if I would hit her. Where's that jewel shard you were sensing?"

"I don't know but I'm still sensing it. It must be around here somewhere."

"You mean, it didn't come from that demon?" Kagome shook her head . "So we came all this way for nothing?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"It looks that way. I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm sure I sensed a jewel shard." Kaori walked up to them and asked what they were looking for. "A scared jewel shard. I sensed one in this area but I don't know where it is. Wait a minute I can sense it coming from you."

"A scared jewel shard? But I don't have one. All I have is this necklace." Kaori said as she showed Kagome her necklace. Kagome looked at it and noticed a piece of the jewel shard. "That's it, that's the shard I was did you get it Kaori?"

"Hana the village priestess from the village I grew up in gave it to me as a present."

"Well hand it over. It's of no use to ya." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we can't just take it from her. I'm sorry Kaori but you don't need to give to me if you don't want to." Kaori smiled as she put the necklace back on.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you two all right?" A voice called from above them. The three looked up to see Kilala landing in front of them. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo you guys are here." Kagome said happily as her friends got off of Kilala's back. "Hey who's the girl?" Sango asked. "This is Kaori."  
"Hi I'm Sango and this is Kilala."

"Hello Sango and Kilala." Shippo the fox demon jumped on Kaori's head and said, "Hi. I'm Shippo." Kaori reached up and pat Shippo's head and said, "Hi Shippo."  
Miroku walked up to Kaori, took her hands in his and said, "Hello Kaori. I'm Miroku. My you're a beautiful half demon. Will you be so kind as to bear my children?"

"No, I don't want to bear your children monk." Kaori said as she whipped her hands away from him.  
"So what kind of half demon are ya anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm a half dog demon." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard he had never met another half dog demon before.

"Just like Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"Kaori if you don't mind me asking where were you planning on going from here?" Miroku asked. Kaori thought about, shrugged and said, "I honestly had no destination in mind. I was going to walk and see where I ended up."

"Not much of a plan if you ask me." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Kaori, why don't you come with us? That is if you want to." Kagome suggested. Shippo jumped up on Kaori's head again and said, "Yeah please come with us." Kaori thought about it for a few seconds. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go and besides these people seemed like they were nice. "All right. I'll come with you guys. If it's all right with all of you."

"It's all right with me." Sango said.

"I wouldn't mind having another pretty face to look at." Miroku said while grinning.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's fine with me just don't get on my nerves."

**A/N: ****I hope you all enjoyed this story. I have been wanting to write something for Inuyasha for a while. I am satisfied with what I have so far. I will keep this up. Oh and be on the lookout for a fanfic I will write for the wolf demon Koga. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
